Early Parenting
by CanadiaPower
Summary: Alfred F. Jones always thought Human Growth class would be of no use. But when set up with Arthur Kirkland for the years midterm project, he starts to see class in a whole new light.  AU, YAOI. Future Romance. T for future safety   I Suck at these. :T
1. Chapter 1

**Early Parenting:**

"..I will now assign you partners for our midterm project.."

Alfred F. Jones sighed to himself, lazily tapping his fingers on the desk, slumped back in his seat and glancing out the window of the classroom.

It was another normal seventh period, another _exhilerating_ period of Human Growth and Education. Why he was put into this class-he would never know. His counceler explained that it was required in order to graduate from high school.

That-or there was a lack of males in the classroom. Frowning to himself, he continued to drown out the teacher with his obnoxious tapping against the desk, now changing from his fingers to pencils, attempting to create the best pencil tapping song ever.

Kids around him simply rolled their eyes at his childish antics, and others frowned. Alfred ignored the others though, and continued to zone off into his own world.

"...Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones..."

The blonde haired boy snapped his head up, replying to his name with a lazy "Wha..?"

The older looking woman narrowed her eyes at him, and adjusted the glasses on her face in order to look at him in the eyes. "Arthur Kirkland. And Alfred F. Jones."

A few of the girls began to giggle quietly in the class, mumbling to each other about the latest pairing for the project. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back at her confused. "For..what, exactly?"

"Perhaps if you were paying attention, Jones..."

Blue eyes glanced over curiously at his so-called 'partner' for the midterm project. Short, shaggy blonde hair flew up in different directions, as green eyes seemed to be focused ahead, his lips in a thin line. Unable to read his expression, Alfred merely continued to stare.

Him and Arthur Kirkland went way back-Elementary school, he remembered. Then again, he was always sort of a jerk to the kid. He had moved from England back in the fourth grade. Alfred, thinking he was the funniest kid in the school, decided to call him 'Limey'.

He didn't know what it meant-but boy, the look on his face..

They've been what you called 'Frenemies' ever since. As high school rolled around, the two started to lose touch-Arthur moving onto all of the 'Advanced Placement' classes, leaving Alfred behind. The Blonde was more 'street smarts', not 'book smarts'.

"Jones..!"

Blinking, he realized that the British male had moved from his seat, and was now at the front of the class with the strict teacher. The girls giggling became louder, and he scratched the back of his head, standing up as well.

That was when he noticed the carrier in Arthurs right hand. Inside was a..baby? The robotic device was wrapped in a blue blanket, the blank, empty stare in it's eyes made a shiver go down his spine. That was when Alfred put two and two together and his eyes widened, inwardly growing.

It was time for the 'Baby project'. And Arthur Kirkland was his partner.

Sitting at one of the several back tables, Arthur sighed to himself, narrowing his eyes at the 'baby'. Honestly-that thing was so bloody creepy. He was suprised nobody was scared of it. That, and girls found it 'cute'.

The teacher continued to explain how to take care of the child-the instructions of how to make it stop crying and such, and continuned to go into detail. The part that got people the most upset was the lack of sleep.

Arthur didn't mind, however. He was already used to sleepless nights, considering all of the Advanced classes and hurrying to finish notes or a project.

Once in a while, though, he would glance from the corner of his eye and notice h_im_ staring at him with that usual cocky smirk on his face.

Oh god, how he hated that smirk.

"Psst. Hey, Artie, buddy." He was able to hear. Shaking his head, a small frown formed on his lips. Another few hisses and whispers were attempted by the American before he sighed.

"What is it." Arthur replied blandly, eyes still focused on the lesson.

"What're we naming him?" He asked, the smirk still plastered onto his face, leaning foreward slightly to stare into it's empty eyes.

"Him..? W-What are you talking about, you wanker..?" The Briton snapped lightly, making sure the teacher didn't hear as she concluded the lesson.

"A name! We need to name him!"

The girls started to gossip and chat loudly, discussing the names they would give their child-that or the latest hook-ups. Arthur rolled his eyes at the conversation, focus going back to Alfred.

"The bloody hell are you talking about? You don't _name _robots."

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Alfred wagged his finger, laughing loudly, "He's not a robot! He's our son!"

"_Our?"_ Arthur's face paled, a light pink forming on our cheeks, "That's impossible. We're both males, idiot."

"Um-What?" Blue eyes blinked a few times, "Nooo...I'm pretty sure _you're _the mother."

"I'm what?" He slammed his hands down onto the table, and then winced, quickly looking over at the carrier their robotic 'child' was in, making sure not to wake him.

The blonde haired American in front of him frowned, "You're gonna wake Steven up!"

Arthur raised his eyebrow, looking from Alfred to the child. "Steven..?"

"Yeah-What? You don't like that name?" Slumping back into his stool, a small pout formed on his lips, "Alright then..how about..Drake?"

"No."

"Bruno?"

"No!"

"Ne-Yo? Ludacris? Wiz? Eminem?" Alfred's eyes brightened at the last name, grinning. "Let's name our son Eminem!"

Closing his eyes, The Briton sighed and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly, attempting to calm himself down. It was only a week, he reminded himself, after that...

Another sigh and he finally spoke, "No, Alfred. We will not name the baby Eminem. And he is not _our_ son."

Alfred released a small gasp from his lips, slowly moving his hands over the plastic head of the child. "Arthur..!" He seemed to replace his normal tone with a mix between a scolding and whispering tone, "Don't say that?"

"Why the bloody hell not?" He snapped lightly, glarring at the American and crossing his arms over his chest, "You can't tell me what I can and cannot say.."

He frowned. "Our sons gonna have abandonment issues then..! You want him thinking you don't love our son Adam?"

"No." The Briton responded to the name, and then continued, "Alfred-it's a plastic-"

Alfred cut Arthur off mid-sentence, blue eyes meeting with his own ivory green ones. "So-we decided right? You're the wife in this?"

Arthur blinked. Once, twice..

Alright-he was taking this much too seriously. "Wife? Like I said, I'm a bloody man, you-"

"Cool! It's decided then!" The blonde haired boy grinned, letting out an obnoxious laugh, "You're the Mama and I can be the Papa!"

Slowly, he lowered his head onto the cool surface of the table, clamping his eyes shut tightly, trying to release his hands from the fists they were forming. It was for a good grade..He had to stay calm..

"Hey-Wifey?"

Arthur ignored him, trying to calm himself down.

"You know, Wifey, I should probably get you a ring..To symbolize our marraige. If not, Brett might take it the wrong way."

"Brett?" He muttered out gently, not looking up from the counter.

"Yeah-You like that name? Brett Jones-Kirkland."

The blonde haired Briton turned his head, not lifting it from the black countertop. "Why does your last name go first..?" He didn't admit it-but Brett didn't sound too bad.

"Because I'm the man in this. Duh?" He raised an eyebrow, "So Brett's cool for you?"

Giving in, he gave a light sigh and nodded his head slowly. He was too tired for this. Arthur just wanted to go home and make a cup of tea, relaxing in his room and catching up with some homework that needed to be done.

This baby was going to be a problem. A very, very big problem.

"'Kay, so..I can take him tonight if you want." Alfred offered after a moment of silence, looking back out the window, "Then I can give him to you say, Second period when I pass you in the hall?"

"Sounds good to me, I suppose." Arthur decided not to argue, closing his eyes again to try and get a few minutes of rest in before the bell.

"Right-then we can sit together at lunch and watch him together? You have it before this class, right?"

"You don't have lunch sixth period.." Arthur remarked, "As I last heard from your brother, you had it fifth.."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Psh. I'm sure Chem won't miss me that much, dude."

Before Arthur could respond to such a stupid remark, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. Chairs started to squeak loudly against the tile as girls packed up their makeup and books, half of them carrying a baby out the door.

Refusing to get up, The Briton let out a low groan and continued to sit there, trying to get another minute or two in.

"Alright then, see you later, Wifey.."

He felt something ruffle his hair lightly. Feeling his face heat up slightly, he slowly got up and saw the retreating figure of Alfred walking out, Baby in hand. Touching the top of his head lightly, he questioned why Alfred had just ruffled his hair.

Then he narrowed his eyes at his back and frowned. Arthur made himself a mental note-Never let Alfred Jones call you 'Wifey' ever again..

Picking up his belongings, he sighed and walked into the hall, turning the corner and beginning to walk to his final class of the day. Suddenly amoungst the crowd of people, he heard a robotic baby cry play loudly.

"Ah, Crap! It's crying already?"

Looking over his shoulder, The green eyed boy watched as Alfred fumbled around, trying to figure out what was wrong with 'Brett Jones-Kirkland'.

Groaning loudly, Arthur turned and lightly smacked his head against the navy lockers.

This was going to be a long project.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: -Falls over onto the couch- Gahh...Finally, I was able to upload this. Lately I've been sort of iffy with my writing skills. So hopefully, by the time this story is through and I have other stories, my writing will have improved in the slightest. I see some things in this chapter I could fix..but honestly-I'm sort of too lazy to as the moment..Perhaps a re-write for the future. Anyway-thank you to my friends who have inspired me to continue to write this (and give me the idea, none the less)-and my three little peer editers..I wuv you guys~ **

**And that was incredibly lame. Also-I'd like to thank all of you that have favorited and commented. You now have a special place in my heart. :DD Continue to Comment and favorite, when I get the e-mails they make me happy. u Without anymore rambling-thanks to a bottle of Mountain Dew, some Mcdonalds, and Vera Lynn...Here is chapter two.]**

**C****hapter Two:**

Arthur was Sixteen years old when he 'came out of the closet', So to speak.

His parents were shocked, yes, but there wasn't as big as a reaction as he expected. Over the phone, at least. In the past few years, Arthur's parents had packed up and moved back to London-leaving arthur with his four idiotic brothers.

Trying his best to continue his work without one of his brothers barging in with an idiotic problem, he sighed to himself and ran his fingers through his blonde messy hair. Arthur cracking his knuckles. It would have to be another all-nighter. Five pages of Chemistry notes, an essay he needed to start on-

_bzz, bzz..._

Green eyes glanced over at the cell phone, carelessy placed next to his backpack on the edge of his bed. Sighing, Arthur reached over and grabbed it.

**From: Alfred Jones **_**  
><strong>_**To: Me **_**9:56 pm**_

_'dis bb__ won't shut ^! hlp me, Artie?'_

Narrowing his eyes at the lite up screen-it had been a while since Alfred had ever texted him. Besides the occasional birthday wishes and holiday greetings, Arthur would never have hear from him. He scowled as he tried his best to read over the text without turning into what Alfred called a 'grammar nazi'. He had forgotten how atrocious his spelling was.

**To: Alfred Jones **_**9:56 pm  
><strong>_**From: Me**

_'English would be helpful.'_

Sending the message, he frowned and threw the device back onto his bed- this time missing and landing on top of his bag. He ignored it and turned back to his desk, trying to concentrate on the current math he was working on.

_Bzz...Bzz..._

The British boy released a small groan of annoyance, deciding to ignore his obnoxious American 'friend' and try to finish his work as quickly as possible-A growing boy needs his sleep.

Within the next five minutes, it rang again. Dropping his pencil, he quickly grabbed the phone and flipped it open again.

**From: Alfred Jones **_**9:58pm  
><strong>_**To: Me**

_'BB WONT SHUT ^. NOW IK Y CONDMS WR INVLTD.'_

**From: Alfred Jones **_**10:02pm  
><strong>_**To: Me**

_'WIFEY!'_

Arthur growled-he's still going on about Arthur being his _Wife? _That was embaressing-even if he didn't care about what others thought. Rumors were going to start about the two actually being together...

A light blush appeared upon his face-No, not again. Back Freshman year, Arthur had started to form a small...'crush' on the blonde American. Of course, there was no possible _way _that idiot was gay-He was already too busy staring at girls' chests.

**To: Alfred Jones  
>From: Me <strong>_**10:05 pm**_

_'I would prefer you not call me 'Wifey'. Arthur, thanks. Now what the bloody hell are you doing to that damn thing?'_

Sending it without a second thought, he put his phone on top of his History book-not wanting to bother reaching over to his bed a third time that night in order to respond to the idiot.

It had been another ten minutes before Alfred responded.

**From: Alfred Jones **_**10:16 pm**_**  
>To: Me<strong>

_'Nm I lied he wz jst hngry. Ahaha!'_

That was quicker then expected. If it was that easy, why did Alfred need to text him? Clicking his tongue, agrivated, Arthur slammed the phone back down on his desk. Picking up the ballpoint pen in his hand, the Briton got back to work.

It was another hour and a half later before the American decided to be bothersome again. What was with them and always messaging at the worst times? It was just after eleven thirty. Arthur's eyes were beginning to drop.

Almost finished with his notes, he sighed and rubbed his eyes-deciding he needed a little break. Standing up, he placed both of his hands on his back and leaned back. Hearing a small crack, he sighed with relief and yawned.

Turning to go downstairs, he suddenly paused for a moment. Glancing from the corner of his eye he saw the little red light on his phone blinking, signaling a new message.

Arthur pondered it over in his head for a moment, almost getting into a small argument with himself. Should he respond? No-He's a bloody git, he can do it himself. It's not his fault if Alfred was a complete idiot when it came to children...

But then again-it was _his _grade on the line as well. He grabbed his phone quickly and jogged downstairs, turning the corner and walking into the dimly lit kitchen. He shuddered as his cold feet slowly stepped against the tile. Placing his cell phone on the counter, he became his search.

Walking over to the bottom cabinets, he searched and found the old teapot, pulling it out quietly so he wouldn't wake any of the other family members in the house up. Although knowing them, they were still probably awake doing god knows what.

Filling the kettle with tap water, Arthur sighed and placed it atop the stove. Cranking the dial slightly to turn on the flames, he leanined against the counter next to it. He frowned, beginning to have a stare down with the annoying device that pestered Arthur to no end. Why did he bother to have a cell phone in the first place? He rarely used it..

Giving in once again, he stood and walked across to the other counters, leaning his body foreward and proping himself up on his elbows. Frowning, Arthur picked up his phone.

**From: Alfred Jones **_**11:23 pm**_  
><strong>To: Me<strong>

_'Wifey u ^ stll?'_

Arthur's eyes dashed over to the digital clock that was a part of the Oven- Eleven Fourty at night. Had Alfred fallen asleep by now? Probably not-knowing most teenage boys his age, he was probably up playing '_Halo' _or _'Call of Duty'. _

**To: Alfred Jones  
>From: Me <strong>_**11:41 pm**_

_'Unfortunately.'_

There. A simple response. He smirked down at the screen in success-he'd like to see Jones try and text back with such a blunt response. But now that he thought about it-why was he responding to 'Wifey'? That stupid pet name was going to be the death of him.

The Brition almost jumped when the phone vibrated in his hand. Muttering, he stared down at the new text from the American.

**From: Alfred Jones **_**11:44 pm  
><strong>_**To: Me**

_'Ur ^ l8. Cnt sleep?'_

**To: Alfred Jones  
>From: Me <strong>_**11:44 pm**_

_'I've got work to do, Jones. Also-I refuse to respond back to you if you continue to call me that insufferable nickname.' _

Why would Alfred care if he couldn't sleep? It's not like he was Arthur's mother, after all. Besides, Arthur was sure he had plenty of others things to be doing then text-

_Bzz, Bzz..._

**From: Alfred Jones **_**11:46 pm  
><strong>_**To: Me**

_'W8-wat nickname? Wifey?'_

Bloody hell-was he really that dense? If he thought a little about it, Arthur was sure he would have figured it out by now. Sometimes he wondered how it was possible that he passed the fifth grade..

After a few minutes the kettle went off. The Briton removed it from the flames before any other loud noises could be heard, possibly alarming one of the siblings to come running down thinking that the fire alarm went off, and there was a fire. (It had happened before. He prefered not to remember it..)

lifting himself up on the bottoms of his toes, he reached up and grabbed a small teacup, bringing it down and placing it on the counter. Scavenging around more, he discovered where his brother, Iain, had hid the tea from him.

Placing a bag in the cup, he then proceeded to fill it with the hot water. Arthur cracked his back again, glancing over at the clock. He really should be getting back to work..Picking up the navy blue teacup, he pivoted on his heel to return to his bedroom.

_Bzzz..._

Almost dropping the cup,, Arthur gasped loudly as a small ammount of tea escaped from the cup, landing onto his foot. He hissed under his breath.

**From: Alfred Jones **_**11:53 pm  
><strong>_**To: Me**

_'Ill tk tht as a yes.'_

**To: Alfred Jones  
>From: Me <strong>_**11:54 pm**_

_'Yes. Now if you excuse me, I've got a cup of tea and a Chemistry book with my name on it..Goodnight to you, Alfred.'_

Snapping his phone shut, he shoved it back into his pocket carelessy, not really caring if it dropped from his pocket or not. Trudging back upstairs with his cup of tea, he sighed and shut his door cautiously with his foot, making sure it was fully shut before returning to his work space.

Taking a sip of his tea, he then placed it down on the corner of his desk, just in case if it spilled it wouldn't ruin too much. Before forgetting, he placed his cell phone back next to his chemistry book.

Getting back to his notes, his hand already began to ache from all of the writing he had previously done. At least he'd do better off than his other brothers, that was the only thing that really kept him going. Anything to get him out of working a night shift at 'McFatarse'.

_Bzzz...Bzzzz..._

Closing his eyes gently, he resisted the urge to throw the damn device at the bloody wall. (At the time, he never even thought twice about putting it on silent or just ignoring the damn thing). Taking a deep breath through his nostrils, Arthur slowly picked up his phone.

With a snap of his wrist the phone flipped open, revealing the latest message.

**From: Alfred Jones **_**12:00 am**_**  
>To: Me <strong>

_'Rite. Gnight thn. Ilu.'_

Arthur re-read the text a few times. Not because it didn't make sense..but because of the last few letters. He blinked. I-L-Y...If Arthur remembered correctly, that meant...

'I love you.'

The blonde Britions face darkened to a shade of pink. No-he didn't really mean that. He was just playing that stupid 'Huband and Wife' game. It was all an act. With that, Arthur finally realised he was able to just shut it off.

Ignoring the last statement, his grip tightened around the pencil and continued his work. Bloody Americans..

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed, resting his head down on the kitchen counter for the seventh time that night. Blue eyes half open, he continued to slide his phone screen up and down, waiting for a reply from Arthur.<p>

Glancing over at the digital wall clock, the American read that it was Twelve fifteen in the morning-it had been fifteen minutes since he had sent that text to his 'Wifey'.

He smiled at the nickname-he thought it suited Arthur, for some reason. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Re-reading the texts the two teenagers sent back and forth to each other, his smile quickly formed into a slight frown. Was it too rash to say something like 'I love you' over text message? Especially if the two had just started to speak again..

"Alfred? You're still up?"

Glancing up, he saw his brother standing in the kitchen doorway, a matching small frown on his face as well. Although the two were related, and looked alike, they still had some differances.

Alfred and his brother, Matthew, had differant colored eyes for one. While Alfred's were a light shade of blue, his siblings were a darker shade, with a tint of purple in them-although slightly impossible. His brother's hair was a tad longer then his own. The differance that most people got was how shy and reserved Matthew seemed to be.

Alfred was also older by five minutes. Something Matthew didn't like to have brought up, considering he didn't see that a point in seeing how they were differant.

"Yeah." He replied, "Not tired."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "I came in thirty minutes ago and you were already asleep. You were drooling on the counter."

"Was not.." Alfred mumbled, closing his eyes again. He heard his sibling sigh gently, footsteps creaking against the wooden floor.

"You should get to bed, Al.." Matthew's voice was calming, gentle. "We have school in the morning..You wouldn't want to miss Baseball practice, would you?"

The older twin groaned, almost smacking his forehead against the granite top, "Damnit..I forgot about that.."

Using the last bit of strength to push himself off the counter, he glanced over at the Baby on the kitchen counter. Brett Jones-Kirkland. Alfred had to smile again-thanks to that thing, he was able to re-connect with one of his closest friends.

"I can't go to bed just yet." Alfred spoke, his usually energetic tone deflated into a low mumble. He sat himself back down, sighing gently. Beginning to slide his phone screen up and down again, he grumbled to himself.

"Why?" Matthew asked, frowning as he approached the fridge, opening it. He pulled out a carton of milk and went to the sink to fetch a clean glass.

"The baby might start crying. I'm gonna be asleep if he cries." With the blunt response, Alfred tried his best to keep himself awake.

He needed one more text from Arthur..just one more.

Matthew sighed, pouring the drink into the glass, yawning. "What do you mean the baby might start crying?"

"I gotta make sure it's okay and stuff..If it cries I get points off or something.." He wouldn't tell Matthew his constant dazing off in class. Although with his grades and constant need for help, Alfred was pretty sure he knew.

Matthew placed the milk back into the fridge, shutting the door and taking a drink from his glass. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Alright, Al..do what you want. But I'm not waiting for you in the morning.."

The creaks of the wooden floor slowly disappeared as Matthew walked away, leaving Alfred alone in the now pitch black kitchen. The phone illuminated the small area around him, causing him to sigh more.

Matthew peaked back into the kitchen, watching him with a look of confusion on his face. Narrowing his eyes at the American, he shrugged and turned, heading back to him room. Taking another gulp of his drink, he sighed gently.

"What's he talking about..that baby didn't cry once tonight.."

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Note: <strong>

**-For Alfred's 'texting', I actually had to use a translator for it...I'm shocked they had one as well.]**


End file.
